Falsche Entscheidung
Erster Teil '' Als ich und mein Kumpel Rick zur neuen Wohnung kamen, fiel uns gleich auf, dass der Block in dem wir wohnen sollten verdammt leer war. Von ungefähr 40 Wohnungen waren nur drei bewohnt. Eine davon war unsere.Wir konnten im Internet in den Rezensionen keinen besonderen Grund dafür finden, warum dort so wenig Leute wohnten. Es waren überwiegend positive Bewertungen. Von denen die da waren. Es wurde damit geworben, dass die Wohnungen im Neubau-Zustand seien. Das war der Grund warum wir die Wohnung genommen haben. Allerdings haben wir uns über den niedrigen Mietpreis gewundert. Dies war nämlich auch ein ausschlaggebender Punkt für die Wahl einer neuen Wohnung. Und um den Preis noch niedriger für uns beide zu halten, haben wir uns für eine Wohngemeinschaft entschlossen. Bei einer Wohnung für nur 235€ im Monat konnten wir nichts anderes, als zuschlagen. Die Miete wird zu dem auch noch unter uns beiden aufgeteilt. Die alte Wohnung war sehr kalt und sehr undicht. Die Folge war Schimmel, an nahezu jeder Ecke. Damals habe ich noch alleine gewohnt. Aber dadurch, dass die Wohnung in einem sehr ekelhaften zustand war, musste ich mir, nach 5 Jahren Streit mit dem Vermieter und den Anwälten, die komischerweise meinem Vermieter Recht gaben, eine neue Wohnung suchen. Man hat immer gesagt, ich würde falsch lüften. BLÖDSINN! Jeden Tag hatte ich für bis zu 3 Stunden Fenster auf. Anschließend hatte ich, damit mir nicht allzu kalt war, die Heizung angemacht. Um in Zukunft also nicht mehr alleine dazustehen bin ich also mit meinem Kumpel Rick zusammengezogen. Wir kennen uns schon seit der sechsten Klasse. Ich musste an eine neue Schule, weil ich zuvor immer nur gehänselt wurde. Neue Schule, neue Klasse. Ich habe mich mit Rick eigentlich sofort gut verstanden. Natürlich habe ich auch noch andere Freunde gefunden. Naja, neue Schule heißt auch: anderes Verhalten. Wir traten in die Wohnung ein. Eine kleine, gemütliche drei Raum Wohnung. Da wir relativ ordentlich wohnen, brauchen wir auch nicht viel Platz. Wir haben uns erstmal gründlich die Wohnung angeguckt. Zwar wurde schon alles bei der Wohnungsbesichtigung gezeigt, aber sicher ist sicher. Kein Schimmel, keine undichten Stellen, ein bisschen fusselig, aber das bekommt man mit einem Staubsauger leicht wieder weg. Die gesamte Wohnung ist nun vollgestellt mit Kartons und noch nicht aufgebauten Möbeln. Nun hieß es also: Kisten auf, Schränke und Regale aufbauen und dann Bücher, CDs und all den anderen kram einräumen. Zwischen dem Gerümpel entdeckte ich einen kleinen Briefumschlag. In dem war ein Zettel und eine Kette mit einem Kreuz. Auf dem Zettel Stand: „Fangt schon mal an zu beten!“ mit seltsamer, roter Krakelschrift geschrieben. Ich hatte diesen Briefumschlag nicht mit hochgenommen, also fragte ich Rick. „Rick, war das hier im Briefkasten?“ „Es war noch nicht mal was im Kasten“, er guckte mich verwirrt an. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Wir wussten nichts damit anzufangen, also pfefferten wir den Zettel weg und Die Kette legten wir jemand anderem vor die Tür. Der würde sie sicher dringender benötigen als wir. Endlich im frisch aufgebautem Bett schlafen. Natürlich schlafen Rick und ich in getrennten Zimmern. Bevor ich zu Bett ging und schlafen konnte, ging ich noch einmal durch die Wohnung um mir alles nochmal in Ruhe anzuschauen. Alles perfekt. Gardienen, Vorhänge, sämtlicher elektrischer Schnick-Schnack; alles perfekt. Einmal noch schnell waschen und dann frisch ins Bett. ''Überall Tote. Blut an den Wänden. Man kann die Handabdrücke an den Wänden erkennen. Ich lag zwischen den leblosen und teilweise zerstückelten Körpern. Getränkt in Blut, aber ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Ich werde an den Boden gezogen. ''Ich vernehme ein Flüstern: „Ich habe euch gewarnt.“ '' Wo bin ich überhaupt. War ich hier schon mal. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Kann mich aber auch nicht konzentrieren. Der Gestank ist widerlich. Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? '' ''Die wichtigste Frage die mir dann plötzlich einfällt ist: Wo ist Rick? ''Verschreckt und panisch versuche ich mich umzublicken.' '' Ich kann meine Arme ein bisschen bewegen. Nach einer Weile, kann ich mich aus der Blutlache befreien. Ich sehe nun das Ganze von weiter oben. Ich muss hier weg! '' ''Doch wo soll ich hin? Was ist passiert? Wo ist Rick? ''In dem Moment höre ich leise schreie. I'' ch versuche diesen zu Folgen. '' ''Ich schreie laut auf. '' ''Da sitzt Rick. Die Augen ausgestochen und der Bauch aufgeschlitzt. Ich übergebe mich. '' ''Plötzlich durchfährt ein stechendes Kribbeln zuerst meinen Rücken und verteilt sich dann über meinen gesamten Körper. ''Langsam fängt alles an vor meinen Augen zu verschwimmen. Ich sehe nur noch irgendetwas aus meinem Augenwinkel um mich rumschleichen. '' Ein Stoß und mir wird schwarz vor Augen. '' ''Ich falle. Tief. Schwarz umgibt mich. Ich merke wie ich schneller falle. Und schneller. Und schneller. Mit einem Schrei wachte ich auf. In schweiß gebadet. Mir ist übel und ich stürze ins Bad. In letzter Sekunde kann ich das Klo noch aufreißen. Ich entschied mich zu duschen. Ich muss den klebrigen Schweiß loswerden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und ich entschloss mich dazu, mir schon mal einen Kaffee zu machen. Wenig später kam auch Rick dazu. „Alter, was war los? Ich habe plötzlich einen Schrei gehört. Hast du schlecht geschlafen?“, fragte er mit einer sehr rauen, verschlafenen Stimme. „Kann man wohl so sagen. Ich habe was echt Krasses geträumt.“ Krass ist noch weit untertrieben. Gibt es überhaupt einen Begriff dafür? „Du hörst dich auch echt kacke an. Was hast du denn so schlimmes geträumt?“ Stockend und gewisse Sachen selber noch nicht begreifend erzähle ich ihm davon. „Das schlimmste daran war allerdings, dass es sich so echt angefühlt hat. Der Geruch und dieses Stechen.“, fügte ich hinzu. Natürlich ließ es Rick sich nicht nehmen mit einem besserwisserischem Ton nachzufragen: „Woher willst du denn wissen wie es sich anfühlt zu sterben?“ „Ich weiß es nicht. Es war ja eigentlich auch nur ein Traum.“, erwiderte ich leicht verzweifelt. Ich fragte mich in diesem Moment wirklich, wie es sich anfühlt zu sterben. Auf diese Art und Weise. „Moment mal!“ Aus den Gedanken gerissen erschrak ich. „Mann, Rick Alter!“ „Sorry. Du hast doch von diesem Flüstern erzählt, das gesagt hat: ‚Ich habe euch gewarnt.‘“ „Ja. Und?“ fragte ich verwirrt. Rick fuhr fort: „Und, weißt du damals noch diesen Zettel und die Kette in dem Briefumschlag?“ Plötzlich fällt es mir wieder ein. Ich starre Rick an, gleichzeitig fragte ich: „Du meinst, dass beides miteinander zu tun hat?“ Ich erwarte und bekomme keine Antwort. Fassungslos und sicher, dass beide Dinge miteinander zu tun haben, guckten wir aus dem Fenster. Zur Einweihung unserer, mittlerweile eine Woche lang bewohnten Wohnung hatten wir eine kleine Einweihungs-Party geplant, mit vier weiteren Freunden. Zu sechst machten wir einen schönen Film Abend. Natürlich, zur Tageszeit passend legten wir ein paar Horrorfilme in den Player. Zuerst vergnügten wir uns mit dem ersten Teil von Final Destination. Warum sollte man auch eine Geschichte von fünf Teilen in der Mitte anfangen. Und der letzte Film war ein echter Schock-Klassiker. Um circa 1 Uhr Nachts, schauten wir Paranormal Activity. Einer der spannendsten Filme überhaupt. Eine Familie in deren Haus es spukt. Auf unnatürliche Weise fallen Gegenstände um und so weiter. Es gab viele Momente bei denen Man sich erschreckt hat. An einer Stelle, es war sehr ruhig in dem Moment, hörten wir ein Klappern. Es war lauter als die Geräusche im Film eigentlich sind. Lisa, eine unserer Freunde sprang auf: „Was war das?“ „Beruhig dich, das wahr nur im Film“, versuchte Daniel sie zu beruhigen. „Nein, nein“, wiedersprach ich, „ich habe diesen Film schon öfter gesehen. An dieser Stelle kommt normalerweise kein Klappern. Schon gar nicht so laut.“ Ich pausierte den Film: „Wartet kurz hier, ich gucke mal nach was passiert ist.“ Rick rief hinterher: „Moment, ich komme mit.“ Wir suchten zuerst in der Küche, es am wahrscheinlichsten, dass solche Geräusche von dort kommen. Tatsächlich kam es aus der Küche. Einige Töpfe sind heruntergefallen. Wir hoben sie auf und gingen zurück. Als wir zurückkehrten merkten wir, dass einer fehlte. Etwas panisch fragte ich nach: „Wo ist Max?“ Wahrscheinlich war ich noch etwas verschreckt. „Der wollte nur mal schnell auf die Toilette“, antwortete Daniel. Erleichtert setzte ich mich wieder in den Sessel, „Na dann warten wir eben und dann schauen wir weiter.“ Genervt fragt Rick: „Wollte Max nicht KURZ auf die Toilette? Der ist ja schon seit ‘ner halben Stunde dort.“ Ich stehe auf und werfe kurz in den Raum: „Ich geh mal gucken was der macht.“ Ich klopfe an die Badezimmer Tür: „Max? Wirst du bald mal fertig? Wir wollen den Film weiter gucken!“ Keine Antwort. „Max?“, frage ich nochmal nach. Nach mehrmaligem Klopfen schreie ich: „MAX?“ „Langsam verliere ich die Lust an diesem Spaß!", versuche ich es weiter. Die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen. Und Max scheint mich nicht zu hören. Ich laufe zu den anderen zurück. „Leute der ist im Bad eingesperrt und antwortet nicht.“ „Na dann tritt doch die Tür ein.“ Entgegnet Daniel. „Bekloppt wa. Gerade eingezogen und schon ‘ne kaputte Tür?“ Genervt steht Daniel auf, hechtet zur Bad-Tür und tritt auf sie ein. Gerade als ich ihn aufhalten will knallt es einmal ordentlich und die Tür ist offen. Als Daniel und ich uns im Bad umguckten, wollten wir unseren Augen nicht trauen. Wenig später hörte man nur noch das zuschlagen der Wohnungstür. Überall Blut. Vor mir, der leblose und zerstückelte Körper von Max. Panisch rannte ich aus dem Bad raus. Verängstigt sahen die restlichen mich an. „Was ist los? Du bist blass wie eine Leiche.“ ,fragte Ina. Ich konnte nicht mehr und aus mir platzte es: „Und im Badezimmer liegt eine.“ Meine Fassungslosigkeit wandelte sich zu einem Schluchzen: „Max… ist..“ Weiter kam ich nicht. Ich brach komplett in Tränen aus. Der Polizist reicht mir einen Kaffee. „Sie sagen die Tür war komplett verschlossen?“ Leise antwortete ich: „Ja... Ich... Ich weiß auch nicht wie..“ Fragend guckte er mich an: „Wie meinen sie das?“ „Naja zur Badezimmertür gibt es keinen Schlüssel. Zumindest hat man uns keinen gegeben. „Uns?“, stichelte er weiter. „Rick, also der da“, ich deutete aus dem Fenster zu Rick, der geknickt und ebenfalls leichenblass, wie ich, auf einem der Plastik-Klappstühle saß, „und ich eben. Und es hat auch kein Schlüssel im Schloss gesteckt… Kommen sie, es kann keiner von uns gewesen sein. Niemand hatte einen Grund.“ „Na da müssen wir die anderen Personen noch befragen. Außerdem kann ja einer von ihnen den Schlüssel mitgehen lassen haben.“ Ich dachte sofort an Daniel, der sofort nach dem Fund der Leiche aus der Wohnung gestürzt ist. Als er aber merkte, dass ich nicht mehr antwortete fuhr er fort, „Okay, für sie war es das erstmal. Wenn sich noch etwas ergibt, wenn wir mehr herausgefunden haben, werden wir sie kontaktieren.“ Als ich wieder Zuhause ankam, war ich erstmal alleine. Rick war noch auf dem Revier. Ich hatte also Zeit die ganze Sache noch einmal zu bedenken. Haben wir etwas übersehen? Hatten wir einen Schlüssel und hat Daniel ihn mitgehen lassen? Das kann nicht sein. Er hatte keinen Grund. Das donnern der Tür riss mich aus den Gedanken heraus. „Bin wieder da!“, hallte es durch den Flur. Ich machte etwas zu essen. Nach dem Schock braucht der Magen wieder etwas um zu entkrampfen. Was hilft da mehr als eine Tiefkühl-Schinkenpizza. Nach dem Essen wollte ich mich ein bisschen schlafen legen. Das Erlebnis hat sehr geschlaucht. Allerdings hatte ich ein wenig Angst vor dem Schlafen gehen. Unbegründet! Als ich aufwachte fühlte ich mich wieder etwas fitter. Ich wollte mich aber erstmal vergewissern, dass nichts Eigenartiges hier passiert und ich wirklich nicht träume. Ich konnte nichts entdecken und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Ich knipste den Fernseher an und ging die Programme durch. Bei einem Sender wurde ich hellhörig. „''…war groß. Bisher ist der Täter noch unbekannt. Man geht aber davon aus, dass der 27 Jährige Daniel Meier der Täter ist…“'' Damit hatte ich gerechnet. Er war der erste im Bad. Aber die Zeit hat doch nicht mal ausgereicht um so einen Mord zu verüben. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und der nächste Schock kam. Ich bemerkte, dass ich schon längst hätte bei der Arbeit sein müssen. Aber ich glaube, nach dem was passiert ist brauche ich eine Auszeit. Ich rief also meinen Boss an und hoffe, dass er tollerant genug ist. „Krause am Apparat.“ „Guten Tag Herr Krause. Ich möchte mich für heute krank…“ „Alles klar Herr Vogel, ich habe in den Nachrichten gehört was passiert ist. Kann ich verstehen. Gönnen sie sich erstmal eine Auszeit. Alles Weitere können wir dann morgen noch klären“ „Alles klar…“, stotterte ich, „… dann bis morgen.“ „Bis morgen Herr Vogel.“ Ich schaltete weiter durch die Programme. Aber es lief nichts Vernünftiges also knipste ich den Fernseher wieder aus. ' ' Zweiter Teil: Falsche Entscheidung - Glaubensopfer Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta